fan_wings_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Animus Dragons
Animus Dragons are basically dragons with magic that can do ANYTHING with their powers by simply starting sentences of thoughts with ‘I enchant...’ or a simple demand to the object, and then the spell. A legend was told about how if aninja dragons use their power too much, they may lose their soul to insanity, but earlier this had been proven to have only made dragons insane if the use their magic to harm any dragons or have evil spells. (in the books anyway) Animus dragons are rare to find and don’t show up at all most of the time in most tribes. Effects It was thought that when animus dragons use their power they gain more insanity but really, this only happens when they cast evil or hurtful spells that involve physical pain or killing and harm. Some other effects could be if a dragon enchants another dragon to do something, the WILL do it, the magic makes them, and most of the time the enchanted dragons don’t know that they are enchanted and think that they are being normal or fine. Not a single spell fails unless something is enchanted to make spells fail. Known Spells casted By Princess Azure # To make Sapphire’s letter not show itself to Queen Pearl # For a Stick to turn into a dagger once she clap’s her talons # To a stick to turn into a teleportation device looking like her starfish headdress # Palm leaf to turn into a pearl bracelet which made everyone trust her with anything once they’ve met her. By Cobra # to make all of her power come from commands of Queen Tigerflame of the Fire Clan elven tribe. # To make the chambers that Cobra the DroughtWing is in, make her unable to break it or escape it unless Queen Tigerflame makes her or let’s her. By Princess Lynx # enchanting a pinecone to float # enchanting 5 snowballs to turn into gems # enchanting Queen Howls map to show her anything and anyone’s exact location # enchatning a huge talon sized sapphire to show her conversations and make her hear them By Queen Char # So that her blood would make her spirit be inside of Queen Ember’s mind and make Ember obey her every command from inside of it once her blood gets spilled onto Ember’s talons # Once her spirit travels into Queen Ember, it takes her animus claw enchantment with her By Queen Ember # So that when Queen Char writes an enchantment anywhere with her claws, that the enchantment would always come true and when the spell is being cast that the writing disappears as the enchantment prevails # So all of the RiverWing pearls would be able to possess the first new dragonet scales it touches and to let whom ever dragon other than a RiverWing to be able to command It and make the owner be possessed to obey the command # so that her blood would make Queen Char’s spirit travels into Magma’s mind and so that the same enchantment cast on Queen Ember would happen to her once Ember’s blood soaked into her talons Known Animus Dragons * Princess Azure (SplashWing DreamWing Hybrid) * Cobra (DroughtWing) * Princess Lynx (AlpineWing) * Queen Ember (ScorchWing) * Princess Carmine (ScorchWing) * Borealis (BlizzardWing) Category:Dragon Types